


Днем и ночью

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Incest, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Неро нравилось бесить Вергилия своим подростковым бунтарством, но сейчас ему просто хотелось трахаться.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ау без демонов и суперсил
> 
> The Prodigy — The Day Is My Enemy  
The Prodigy x Dope D.O.D. — The Day Is My Enemy (LH Remix)

У Неро сорвало тормоза. Хотя, наверное, это произошло ещё до того, как мать умерла и оставила сына на попечении человека, который даже не называл себя его отцом.

— Я твой опекун на год, а после — делай что хочешь, — примерно одни и те же слова звучали каждый раз, когда они встречались.

Происходило это редко, но исправно в те моменты, когда Неро совершенно не хотел видеть отца. Вергилий вытаскивал его из клубов за шкирку — _будто непослушного щенка_ — и закидывал на заднее сиденье своей дорогой машины. Пьяного, растрепанного и до крайности возбужденного.

— Отвратительно выглядишь. Что на тебе вообще надето?

— Ой да соси, — грубости сами собой срывались с его языка, и Неро почти не сожалел о том, что и кому говорит. Впрочем, Вергилий уже успел наслушаться во всех подробностях о приключениях Неро и о том, как сам парень видит эту ситуацию с опекунством, и давно перестал обращать внимание.

Заслуженное игнорирование бесило Неро еще сильнее, толкало на непоправимые действия, и иногда Вергилий не успевал его останавливать. Вот, например, сейчас Неро ужасно хотелось трахаться, однако охуенная ночь с алкоголем и сексом во всех позах ему не обломилась — и по чьей же милости, позвольте спросить?

Поэтому Неро решил исправить недоразумение своими силами.

Пока Вергилий старательно следил за дорогой, то выезжая с парковки, то лавируя между рядами дешевеньких машин таких же дешевеньких людей, то выжидая на светофорах, Неро успел удобнее расположиться на сидениях и, демонстративно расстегнув ширинку, запустил руку в трусы. Член давно стоял колом, возбуждение и несколько порций алкоголя помогали Неро в очередной раз с легкостью плевать на все правила приличия _(Боже, храни папаню за предусмотрительно поставленные тонированные стекла)_, и первое же движение рукой заставило его крепко сжать зубы и резко выдохнуть. Это было... неудобно — неудобно, но всё равно охуенно.

Обычно Неро нравилось бесить Вергилия своим подростковым бунтарством, но сейчас ему просто хотелось подрочить на заднем сидении охуительно дорогой машины охуительно богатого красивого мужчины, который наверняка успел заметить _кое-что проблематичное_ в поле своего зрения, но не имел возможности тут же на это отреагировать.

Неро провел большим пальцем по чувствительной головке, размазывая капли естественной смазки; обхватил ладонью член, четко ощущая выступающие венки; оттянул вниз нежную кожу, второй рукой коснулся мошонки и крепко-крепко зажмурился, представляя, как чьи-нибудь пухлые нежные губы и горячий влажный рот помогают ему спускать напряжение (и всё то скопившееся в яйцах семя).

С каждым движением руки становилось всё жарче, Неро задышал чаще, запрокинул голову на спинку сидения и тихо заскулил, понимая, что одной дрочки ему точно сегодня не хватит. Хотелось протолкнуть пару хорошенько смазанных пальцев в анус, медленно себя растягивая, а потом заменить их на член или хотя бы дилдо — и чтобы заполнить себя до упора, до вжимающихся в ягодицы бедер.

Машину дернуло на крутом повороте, и Неро раскрыл глаза, внезапно вспоминая, _где_ и _чем_ он занят. Эта мысль подстегнула его сильнее, чем образ скользящего внутри его задницы члена, и Неро бурно кончил, едва успев прикрыться ладонью. В зеркале заднего вида четко отразилось лицо Вергилия и выражение его глаз — Неро ожидал брезгливости, ненависти и презрения, однако насмешка и мельком замеченная заинтересованность задели его сильнее любого гнева.

Но... разве не этого он хотел добиться? Обратить на себя внимание отца, заставить его смотреть, и смотреть, и смотреть, не отводя глаз и не отворачивая головы. Конечно, чуда не случилось, но тем не менее первый шаг был сделан.

— Не забудь за собой всё убрать.

Очень своеобразный первый шаг.


	2. Chapter 2

Они прячутся во тьме, будто преступники, и Неро думает, что это самое подходящее для них время. Рука отца на его голове — Неро стонет от того, как складываются ощущения от зажатых в кулаке волос и члена глубоко внутри его горла. Он строит из себя послушного мальчика днем, становится полнейшей сукой ночью, — и только Вергилий хорошо знает обе его ипостаси.

Простыни смяты, пропитаны потом и свежей спермой. Неро давится, давится, давится, но не может перестать наслаждаться этим. Ему хочется ощутить себя хоть немного нужным, и секс — лучшая возможность для этого.

— Сегодня ты стараешься особенно хорошо, — тихо смеется Вергилий, и Неро слышит, как дрожит его голос на вдохе. О да, он будет стараться изо всех сил, но—

— Теперь ведь моя очередь?

Он ждал этого, как ждет ребенок подарка на Рождество. Вот только Санта дарит теплые носки и конфеты, а не засаживает вам до звезд из глаз.

— Верно.

Получив согласие, Неро достает презервативы и надевает один из них на член Вергилия. Они готовы к лучшей части этой ночи, и Неро ни за что не упустит своего.

Член входит в его растянутый анус одним глубоким толчком. Неро задыхается от возбуждения и боли и пытается вздохнуть хоть немного. Рука отца — крепкая и горячая — сжимает его член, ведет от головки до основания, не ласкает, а просто дразнит. Неро ненавидит Вергилия за это, но в его голове сейчас слишком много противоречивых желаний, чтобы пытаться произносить их вслух. Разве что— 

— Ах! Пожалуйста!

Он просит о большем, отдавая всего себя взамен. Вергилий жаден до этой страсти, голодным зверем цепляется в крепкое тело на своих коленях. Неро кричит, дрожит, ломается — он хочет быть сломанным и вновь собранным наутро этими отвратительно прекрасными руками его отца.

Вергилий держит его, сминает пальцами тонкую кожу, не ранит, но разрушает. Неро сжимается на его члене и кончает с жалобным вскриком.

Наутро они делают вид, что все в порядке.


End file.
